What you didn't know
by cuddle claw
Summary: felicity kept a secret from the team. she is a power ranger
1. Chapter 1

Both John Diggle and Oliver Queen had both known Felicity as the type of women to babble and leave the fighting to professionals. What they both didn't know was that Felicity Megan Smoak had kept her own secrets to herself.

Team arrow is stuck in the arrow cave trying to figure out a strange meta-human that was turning innocent people to monsters. That was when everything had turned side ways.

"Do we have a lead on this Meta?" Oliver had asked felicity while training on his salmon ladder.

"Maybe, its not a Meta. Maybe it's something else… OMG…. Not a meta." Felicity turned and started typing on her computer. Oliver realising that felicity was up to something big, he jumped of the salmon ladder and walked over to look over at the screen. She opened up CCTV camera footage at one of the car parks in starling city to find a monster like creature attacking human by just glowing their eyes.

"What the hell is that?" Diggle had asked. Felicity knew exactly what it was.

"I…Uh…. I don't know." Felicity replied. She Lied.

"What ever it is I'm going to stop it." Oliver yelled. He walked over the maniqan. (What ever it is called.)

"No! Stop." Felicity yelled. Oliver looks over at her in confusion. "Please, Oliver can I handle this on my own… I mean you help me through the comms but please." Oliver's face of confusion had deepened even more.

"Felicity, This is dangerous, let…." It was at this moment Oliver froze and Felicity had just cut in.

"OLIVER! Please, you don't always have to protect me. You know nothing about me. Please! Let me help." Felicity Pleaded. She looked over to diggle in hopes that diggle would at least understand but he just shook his head and replied with, "I'm sorry felicity, but Oliver is right."

Felicity had started to get frustrated from the two men she called family. They didn't trust her. "Okay, How about this? I will go and handle this you guys help me with the comms and if I need help then come and help. I am begging you pleaaaaaase."

Oliver looked defeated. He looked straight into her blue eyes and agreed to let her out there. "Thank you, dig, Ollie, I have some work to do." She changed into shoes suitable to run in and ran to her bag and pulled out a grey crystal. She ran out of the foundry and to the monster attacking the city.

"Mesagog," Felicity yelled as the monster turn to look at her and tilted his head. "Remember me." Just as she finished the Dinosaur looking monster threw laser beams at her.

She threw the crystal out of her hands at one of the blue laser beams flying in the air and ducked behind a Crete in the corner of the parking lot. "Felicity!" Both dig and Oliver yelled over the comm. It took a couple of seconds for felicity to reply. "Jeez, I'm fine." She ran to the crystal and started to glow yellow. Looking over at the CCTV cameras Oliver and Diggle were confused as to what is going on.

She connected the crystal to her wristband and it turned into some bulky bracelet. It also turned colour yellow by the looks of it.

She pressed the button on her wrist just as she had yelled. "DINO THUNDER POWER UP." One minute later she was dressed in a yellow spandex material. We have to admit it was a little hard for Oliver to look away. I mean she looked HOT.

Just as she changed these black and white foot soldiers had appeared out of thin air. "She is out numbered, Oliver." Diggle Said.

"No, I am not" Felicity replied. "These things are meat." She finished as she ran into battle. She dogged, she kicked, she flipped and she punched.

Oliver and diggle were shocked at just how amazing and how graceful her fighting skills were against these creeps. Oliver's jaw was hanging and Diggles eyes were glued open.

Just as she was done with them felicity turned around and posed as they all blew up. "Now this, this is me." Felicity yelled as she faced the CCTV camera she asked, "So Ollie! Dig! How was I?"


	2. Chapter 2

When felicity was ten years old she new exactly what she wanted to in the future and that was IT. Felicity and her two best friends Serena and Allison went to the same high school together. They knew everything bout her even about her abusive father and how mother had died they were best friends.

Felicity was a 10 year old and was about to go home from a long day at the hospital visiting her mother. She went to go say good-bye so we walked to her room and she wasn't there. She found her outside on her Balcony. Looking into the amazing night city view. "Bye, Mama." She chirped holding the teddy bear's arm in her left hand.

Her mother's reaction scared her. "Don't you dare come near me, or I will kill you," Felicity could feel the tears stinging her eyes that when someone entered the balcony.

It was her father, "Felicity, come let's go home sweaty. Donna lets go inside, baby." Felicity clenched at the teddy bear in her both her hands to her chest.

"Don't you see," Her mother cried out. "She is trying to kill me. The devil is living in her eyes."

"Donna, she is only an innocent 10 year old little kid," Her father replied. "Don't worry I will protect you." He walked her to her hospital bed felicity walking behind. He turned around took felicities hand and walked her to the car.

Felicity was 16 years old. She had just come home from school to find her father passed out on the couch with a dozen of beer bottles on the coffee table. She knew it was better off to keep him asleep so we walked to her bedroom and started her homework.

1 hour passed Felicity heard her dad down stairs swear and she knew she was in trouble. She closed her book and went to the kitchen to find her father the fridge. "Do you want me to make you something."?

"No," Felicity's father snapped.

"Dad, Your drunk how about you go to bed I'll bring you water and some soup." Felicity was worried about her father's health. He had started to drink just after her mother died there had been very indicated were her father had beaten her.

"No, one tells me what to do," He closed the fridge and walked to his daughter. "You know, Everyday I saw your mother lying in that hospital bed. I thought, how the hell am I supposed to raise this kid on my own? This hyperactive little bastard who keeps ruining my life, It's all you, It's you felicity. You killed your mother. You hear me? You killed her and now your killing me." With that Her father slapped her in the face and left.

Felicity was lying down in bed crying. Then she herd her dad screaming in pain. She got up off her bed and ran to her dad bedroom to find him on floor shaking. She grabbed the closest phone and called 911. The last she saw her dad. He was in the hospital bed blue and cold.

A really loving man named Tommy Oliver adopted felicity. She could tell he had really good intensions but she couldn't help but shake the feeling he was keeping something.

Felicity decided to go hiking with her friends one night. As she walking to the bathroom these monsters like creatures attacked her. She fell in a pit of dirt and found herself holding a yellow gem that started glowing.

Her friends ran found her adoptive father that felicity was missing. 2 hours later, Oliver found her asleep in a cave with different colour gems.

Felicity woke up and looked around. She found herself in Tommy's lab. He walked over and sat next to her on a chair.

He then explained what had happened. "Felicity, You are a power ranger. This yellow gem is called a dino gem and gives you the ability to morph and fight monsters like you saw in the woods before. "

Fro the past couple of weeks he had trained her how to fight, he told her about him being the black ranger and found she was ready to fight in battle.

One afternoon, Felicity tommy her 3 ranger friends Conner, Ethan, Trent along with her father tommy Oliver the school was attacked and both her closest friends had died.

Felicity had blamed herself for everyone's death, Her mother, her mother and her friends.

Felicity was brought back to reality with Oliver hugging her as she cried. "And that is what happened. I am a power ranger now and that is never going to change." Felicity finished.


	3. Chapter 3

It was one week later and Oliver and Diggle both knew about felicity. There were no Mesagog monster attacks but they were still keeping an eye open. As the trio sat in the arrow cave waiting for something when a building that exploded alerted felicity systems. It was one of Mesagog's monsters. She got up and ran to the door. She was pulled back by a strong arm. It was from Oliver.

"Hey," She turned around to face him.

"Hey Oliver, I have to go. I'm sorry." He held her arm a bit tighter.

"Felicity, I have a really bad feeling about this. Go be careful I will be right behind you helping you." He told her. She gave a slight nod and rand out of the door.

"Diggle! I need you to stay here and keep your comms on." He ordered has he changed into his leather hoody and ran out of the door.

As Felicity was running to the attack she saw one of Mesagog's footmen hovering over a young boy. "Dino Thunder, Power up," She yelled as she sent the monster down with a flying kick. She grabbed the young boy and ran him to safety.

"How dare you," She yelled as she ran into the dozen footman fighting them. That was when Oliver showed up.

"He might be in the building, Do you mind handling these guys." She asked him. With a strong nod as his reply, he turned back and started attacking the footman. Felicity ran into the building to find someone she hasn't met in a while.

"Zeltrax?" She yelled.

When he turned around felicity went for it. She ran as fast as she could and attacked him with a punch to which he caught and flew felicity into a slab of concrete.

Felicity grunted as she slowly got up. When she looked up she found him charging at her to which she jumped up and flipped over him kicking his back making him fall to the ground.

"I'll be back Yellow" Zeltrax laughed as he transported back.

Felicity took a breath in relief not realizing that there was another monster ganging up on her. She turned her head to catch the sword that the monster threw. It was a hard 20-minute fight that felicity was struggling to keep up with.

"Super Dino Mode" She yelled as she flew to him and caught him off caught and finishing him off with her terror scream. "Yeah, It's good to be back she yelled as she ran out of the building.

She sped up the footman that Oliver was fighting off and finished them off with her super dino wings. "You okay?" She asked to which he replied with a nod. "Let's get back to the cave."

*Back at the arrow cave*

"How was fighting off those footmen?" Felicity asked as she fell onto her chair that Diggle had jumped off.

"They were easy" Oliver replied. "How about you are you okay?"

"Erh," She replied as she turned to the screen. "His monsters are way stronger then they were before. I almost couldn't hold him anymore."

Felicity turned back to him. "I think I might stay back and do some more research on how there getting stronger," Felicity mentioned as she looked at Oliver and Diggle.

Diggle walked up to her before leaving. "Were training together soon." He told her as he grabbed her shoulder and left verdant. She gave him a small smile and turned her head towards Oliver.

"Are you sure you're okay," Oliver asked as he as down on an empty chair.

"Yeah of course just a bruise on my shoulder from when Zeltrax sent me flying."

He raised his hand to stop her from talking.

"Wait for what? Do you want me to look at it while you talk to me about what is really on your mind." Felicity looked him in the eye as she smiled. "That would be great, Thank you."

And with that, the rest of the night was spent by felicity and Oliver chatting.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day comes quite quickly. Oliver still had a terrible feeling that something was going to happen. It was Oliver, Felicity and Diggle in the arrow cave. Felicity was confused still trying to figure out what zeltrax was planning.

It was Oliver and Felicity in the middle of the training mats. Felicity was able to keep up with Oliver. It was 10 minutes into their training session when Felicity received a massive migraine. "Aah," Felicity grunted as Oliver seeped her off her feet so that she was laying on the floor.

Oliver got up and helped her up onto her feet. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yea, You just cut me off guard." She replied a slight blush forming on her cheeks. That was when the beeping from her computers caught their attention.

It was 5 minutes into the fight. Oliver had just finished with Zeltrax's footman. The feeling hadn't left his stomach. He left and watched up with felicity to help her fight off the footman.

"Ugh" Felicity was able to say as she could taste the coppery blood in her mouth. She could feel it grazing her teeth and coating her tongue. She had de-morphed and she couldn't fight back. That was when she was sent flying back into the wall behind her. She could feel her bones asking. Her vision had started to get blurry.

"I'm going to make you regret everything you have ever done. Coming after was a big mistake." It was then he grabbed her collar lifting her up into the air. He released a poison gas turning the air around her green.

He dropped her and left.

Just as excited he was stopped by an arrow. "Where is she?" Oliver asked.

"You know you shouldn't let her out of your sight! She could get hur-" he was stopped by another fighter bringing him to the floor. He wore spandex. The same style as felicity's. The only difference was the colour and helmet. He was black.

"Guess who's back."I may be old, but I can still pull it off." He had turned around and looked at Oliver "GO, Look for felicity. Now" He said as he turned and continued to fight the monster.

Oliver turned around and ran into the building trying to find felicity.

"FELICITY!" He yelled. There were rocks laying on floor everywhere.

"H-h-hellp" was the faint distant cry he herd under a pile of rocks.

"Felicity!" He yelled as he ran to the corner of the room and moved the rocks away from her.

What he saw made his knees buckle.

Her face was covered in blood. She was layed on the floor her lips chapped her left eye swollen. "Aah" She cried as she tried to move.

He fell on the floor next to her. "Felicity calm down, I'm here, Okay, Don't leave me. Please Don't leave me. I love you" he cried as he placed a small kiss on her cheek. He could taste her blood. She realised a couple of coughs. She was burning hot. That was when everything stopped. Her back arched on itself as she started shaking.

He came back the guy in the black uniform. He de-morphed and kneeled down next to felicity. He had short spikes hair and very little facial hair. He had brown eyes and was in his 40's."Hey felicity, I'm here baby girl. She's seizing" Oliver turned her to her side. A white froth coming top her mouth. She was paler than a sheet of paper and lathered in sweat. Oliver's stomach lurched at the sight. The sight of felicity almost dying and him not doing anything about it. "Its okay I got you" He whispered as he rubbed her back. He gently moved strands of hair out of her face. She was struggling to breath. He placed his index finger in her mouth and cleaned up off the left over froth that was sitting in her mouth. He didn't care that she just vomited. He didn't care that it was gross. He just wanted her safe. He just wanted her back.

The Diggle made his appearance. "Bring her to the cave." He demanded. He turned to the man in black and told him. "How do you know felicity." He asked.

"I'm her father." He replied.


End file.
